User talk:Danseru-kun/Archive 5
Ki is Magic From the manga Mito Anji refer Ki as a form of magic but still need confirmation. 18:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, anyway I've started coloring line arts for the first time so what do you think about this 1 & 2. It's took me a long time about 7 hours cause I don't have a graphic tablet it's to expensive for me maybe I should sell some of my game collection but it wouldn't be a collection anymore sigh.... 05:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Another stuff to spruce up your profile page here see my profile page for details. 10:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh! forgot that the user page template has border color now I'll add that to your user page then choose any color you like still busy watching tv by the way. 12:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ru Update Another good news GG ru updated some of there gallery which means I can add more official arts Yeah! 11:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Only the Guilty Gear Petit 1 & 2 but that's still a great content to the Wiki. Wiki achievements really gets you hooked into this wiki but it failed to attract other contributors nuff bout that! Good Luck! I'll be leaving at 10 pm got to hurry. 13:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well don't let that get you down. I haven't heard any news regarding a production of a new Guilty Gear game I hope they release a new one. Hoping it would be released in the PC and I'm also hoping they'll go back to the 2D action pack GG that we all know and loved anyway gotta go. 14:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to be inactive this up coming weeks due to the up coming exam and coloring a huge dizzy line art. Will only do heavy editing during week ends. 12:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we really need that! by the way if you have time can you add the character quotes not the win quotes of the character but the cool and awesome lines from the game like what you did to Ky. 13:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quote Plan Do you remember the quote pages you've made you should rename it like 'quotes' with characters list alphabetically with there quotes separated by game, novel, etc. like the command list page. Still busy with other work so can't discuss this properly right now. 14:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome! No problem :) I'm perfectly fine with the name change of that page. But I've never actually played GG2 before, so is it ok if I use info from an FAQ? As for my plans, well, I don't really have any. The only routine I have right now is to frequently check the Wiki Activity. Oh, and before I forget, what exactly would I have to do if I helped you write articles (besides the obvious)? It's a task I'm interested in. Loutre 03:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tasks Unfortunately, I don't have a GameFaqs account and I'm not sure where else the FAQ author can be contacted. I'm thinking about holding off the article for a later time, if that's ok. Because fitting all the character pages to the new outline is definitely something I can focus on for the time being. I could whip up a few Personality descriptions as well. Loutre 01:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Overture: Sol & Ky Instead of making a new Sol Ky page for the Overture just add 'Guilty Gear 2: Overture' section under the story. While we where playing GG we thought about the translation so Sacred Edge (Sacradong Gilid) 10:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I didn't translate it by meaning but I translate it literally for comedic reasons. 11:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Logo help I as you can see I've created a new section in my sandbox where I'm planning to make a 'Game' page instead of redirecting to the game category the only thing I need is the clear png game logos if you know where to get those it would be great. About the manga cover have you ask him/her yet. 12:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That's the problem the she scanned it in poor angles but I'll work on it by the way I really need a non-scanlated chapter one. 13:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you the manga was a disappointment especially the story it brought more questions than answers furthermore the new characters aren't appealing but it was still worth reading cause it's still part of the series. 13:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It's good that someone else care about the wiki unfortunately those logo where low quality and aren't clear png's but I'll think of a way for the meantime I'm working on the characters page. 17:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) This past couple of days my internet slowed down because there fixing cable line which means I can't properly download it right now but I'll try. 11:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Poll It a bit short so I'll think I'll make to polls but I'm still thinking about it. You forgot to sign your post again. 03:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long reply was busy kidnapping we don't have class today, don't worry there's plenty of space I was planning to feature it along side the new poll anyway I think we should go to the instant kill do you have a list. one more thing if a user did not sign his/her post just add for example you didn't sign your post so I added on your post cause I know you're the one who post it. 05:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Never mind I just need the name of Dizzy & Fanny's instant kill. 08:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok all done the poll is set. 12:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Good call cause it's unblockable I always love Fire that's why I chose All Guns Blazing! anyway check out a sketch of mine at deviantART. 15:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas! + Plans It doesn't matter if you win or lose as long you have fun anyway just do what you gotta do the To Do List page need revising due to updated & new templates, nice to see other editors keeping up the good work we really made a lot of difference in this Wiki and I hope others will come as well. One more thing the founder of this Wiki login last night! 21:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Character Themes I feel like I should have asked this before creating the pages for Justice's and Kliff's themes: are there only supposed to be pages for the musical themes with lyrics available? If so, then is there still any use for separate pages on lyric-less themes (like Meet Again and Pride and Glory)? Loutre 04:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapon category & navigation Just got out of the first day of examination and I'm quite busy studying can you revise the weapons for me by changing the category:Live Weapons into Living Weapons then deleting the Live Weapons category as for the navigation Roger is not 'Inanimate' so I suggest to revise or add a new category. 11:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait I have a better one instead remove and delete the Live category and inanimate then use the 'Sacred Treasures', 'Ghosts', 'Relics', 'Systems' and 'Other Weapons' instead anyway I'll keep watch on the wiki while I study. 11:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It makes navigation a lot easier instead of people going to the actual category page they can see whether the article is the Sacred Weapon or a Ghost as for the FF template we've tried that but it failed since I can't change the background color of it furthermore our template is much more simple, understandable and it fits perfectly with the Infobox template. 11:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Theories/Analyses Is it still ok to put stuff like that in blogs, (if you want people to discuss your writing)? Loutre 13:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Video Should we wait for the Youtube users to grant as permission to edit there instant kill videos and re-upload them for the Wiki I don't think they'll mind but I'll credit them. Check this. 15:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, one user has been inactive for 3 years so I'm only waiting for the other one I think he was only inactive for about a week or so. 09:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Good news we can rehost his videos. I'll upload them when I have time! 17:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paracelsus So you're saying that Paracelsus and Flament Nagel are two different beings so is there anymore info regarding them so we can make a separate page. 17:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I heard that as well the Dagger really suites Slayer. 00:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well you obviously forgot about Robo-Ky, Potemkin, and Baiken. 00:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Testament GG Instant Kill Can't find the name of Testament's first GG instant Kill can Dustloop help. 06:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks there's still plenty of unnamed instant kill in the Instant Kill page just check the page it's marked as "???". 01:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Instant Kill Description Hi, since Loutre must on her vacation she may not add the descriptions so can you do it yourself describing it on fine detail like what I did and don't forget to check my eyesore grammar. 15:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm quite busy as well. 15:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Tips Instead of putting a lot of space so the Infobox template doesn't overlap the Navigation header put this above it instead . Check Aquila for details. 15:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Template Changes Hi, I would like to propose that we should remove the "Ability" & "Fighting Style" of the character templates it should put and describe on the "Powers & Ability" section of the article. 12:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay! 13:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Poll One day to go it's Christmas anyway what poll should we feature next. 04:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to feature the results of the pole about 9-10 pm or so. 11:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Polls can't link, well not right now! 16:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite tired as well, I'm currently in a Christmas party right now and people are bothering to join the fun instead of just setting there with my laptop anyway I really think we should have a much more meaningful poll (no offense). I'll feature it at new year so we have lots of time to think. 13:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea as for the 100 votes it would probably take a very long long time since only few people visit the wiki but lets see! 14:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No, the poll votes are saved just check the featured poll history. 10:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Maintenance Work As you can see I've done some maintenance on the wiki and my next job is your servant pages if you don't mind some images of your servant's must be cropped and cleaned which I'll be doing. 06:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) One more thing the servant units page are not consistent for example one unit has "AT1" but the other has "At1" or "AT 1" I think we should stick the "AT 1" and if the "AT" means "Attack" then we should go with "Attack 1". 07:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) At the meantime I'm gonna use "AT 1". 09:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Encase you've forgotten the Instant Kill page really needs help right now if you're not busy. 10:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, have fun! 10:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Also I think we should make an article with all the stages for consistency if that's not much of trouble and scraping the Universe navigation to make a stages or better as Location navigation anyway I'm quite busy right now I'll revise those servants tomorrow. 11:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) If we make articles of all stages then we should remove the Nation & Location so that the stages have there own Navigation like the servants and Soundtrack. 11:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Oh! I think it's time to archive your talk page now. 11:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC)